Parking garages having elevators for transporting automobiles to different levels, and apparatus for then removing the automobiles from the elevators, to place the automobile at a storage station at the parking level, are well known. Various arrangements have been provided, with typical arrangements providing for parking garages which extend above ground level and with the entrance at ground level. Other constructional arrangements have been provided including underground parking garages of this general nature.
The parking garages which have heretofore been provided have generally included a floor on which the automobile or a pallet supporting the automobile is supported while the automobile is in storage.
It is also known to provide a parking or storage apparatus in which an elevator having a roof may be raised to ground level to receive an automobile or other article, after which the elevator is lowered into a pit below ground level, the roof covering the pit. The platform or elevator base which carries the automobile or other article has only two positions: a lower position in a pit or an upper position in which the elevator base is substantially at ground level.